shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoake Froúrio
Introduction Yoake Frourio is the young daughter of Hikari Froúrio and Kurayami Froúrio. Yoake has a strong father complex and considers herself to be the most important person in the world. She has a hatred for sweets and a love for ugly things. She hates pretty people and pretty objects. Appearance Yoake is a young girl with bright blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair. Her skin is as smooth and milky white as her mother and she can often be seen wearing a crimson red dress with white frills. She wears long white stockings that cover her legs and has armor plating over her dress. Her chest is protected by a silver colored breast plate along with a pair of silver colored shin guards. Silver elbow pads and gauntlets protect her arms and she can often be seen with a silver colored shield. All of her equipment is made of sea stone,including the finely crafted short sword on her hip. The blade acts like a longsword for her. Personality Yoake is a narcissist. She wants to be the bride at every wedding and the corpse at every funeral. She loves attention and seeks to get it from her father most of all. Being the youngest child and daughter she is often spoiled and at this point she is spoiled rotten. She will do almost anything to gain the center of attention even to outright interrupt other peoples conversation. The only thing she won't do is attack people and that is more due to her wanting to seem like a good girl in her father's eyes than morals. She is selfish and self-centered, brash, arrogant, and thinks that she can defeat anyone in battle. She does not know the meaning of the word retreat and when she is outmatched others have to drag her away from battle. She is extremely jealous of people born with King haki. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Yoake is a swordswomen. She believes that the way of the sword is the only way to fight and that if anyone fights with any other style they are weaklings and fools. That statement even applies to people who are stronger than her. If you fight with your fist, she considered you to be a fool and she will say it, except for her father of course. As a swordsmen Yoake fights with a sword and shield style. Her strength is surprising for her age. She is far stronger than many grown men and is capable of cutting through steel with brute force alone. Her skill however is not slacking. She knows many shield fighting techniques and has fought battles against grown men, unknown to her parents. She is the true definition of a Frourio. Yoake has a secrete skill that many people do not know of. Despite her training and studies into proper sword style Yoake is actually a berserker. When she is pushed into a corner her inner rage comes out. In her berserk state her power doubles and she attacks with a ferocity of a lion. However her defense greatly drops and she is open for damage. Weapons Jii-Can - Her Seastone Sword. It use to belong to her father and was original a gift from his mother. He gave it to his little girl to keep her safe. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Yoake known Kenbunshoku Haki, thought not in the state most people do. This type of Haki came natural to her. It is more like a battle sense than what other people see. She can sens and feel peoples emotions, intentions, and actions. If she is going to take a hit on her left side she will gain goosebumps there. Thus she will defend that area. She will sometimes get a bad feeling about a area and instead of going there and fighting a really strong opponent she did not know about she would go some place else. In a fight she can almost see what moves will work and which ones cant. She can see streaks in the air for where she should slice or where the enemy is slicing. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Category:Female Category:Child Category:Froúrio Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword User Category:Mercenary Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:LordNoodleXIV